1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to articulated supports for flexible pipes conducting electrical current or pressurized fluid of assemblies such as manipulators, robots, manoeuvring arms and the like.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known that articulated supports of the type in question are formed by a chain of which the amplitude of rotation of the successive links must be limited as a function of the anticipated working angles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,961, there is described a support of this type in which each link includes two longitudinal side elements whose ends are sectioned to be pivotally assembled with the corresponding side elements of two adjacent links. The ends of the side elements are disposed side by side in overlapping relationship and are connected by a pin introduced in aligned openings provided in the ends. In fact, each pin is carried by an amplitude limiter device constituted by a removable plate which is disposed around the pin and which include relief portions which fit within slots of arcuate section made in the ends of the side elements.
Although such an arrangement makes it possible to modify the amplitude of the angular displacement of a links of the chain or support by replacement by plates having relief portions of different shapes, the results obtained are not entirely satisfactory. The removable plates are not pivotally retained on the side elements of the links, so that the displacement of the assembly of the chain is fairly imprecise. The support lacks rigidity and, furthermore, replacement of the plates necessarily involves the momentary disconnection of the links since the pivot and assembly pins are carried by the plates.